


I Still Think of You (Even Though I Can't Remember Your Name)

by CrunchySpaceFoods



Series: Aloe [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Drabbles, Inter-dimensional travel, M/M, Sequel, im still trying to get past my writers block, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySpaceFoods/pseuds/CrunchySpaceFoods
Summary: He had almost given up; he'd mostly forgotten why he was here.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Aloe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Still Think of You (Even Though I Can't Remember Your Name)

Bones crunching under boots was the only sound that could be heard under a suffocating red sky. There was only a flat horizon and dust as far as the eye could see, the only landmarks being the remnants of mysterious and unimaginable creatures.

This was all he had known for Axolotl knows how long. The crunching of bones, black waters, bleeding skies, and soil in his lungs. 

He had almost given up; he'd mostly forgotten why he was here. 

Of course, he knew what had happened here: he had been serving a demon he couldn't care to remember the name of anymore before he was left to wander this dying dimension in hopes that he could crawl back out of whatever hole he had come from to get here. 

He didn't know what they were like, though. Someone was waiting for him, he knew that much by the necklace around his neck with a silver pendant that he could only assume was supposed to look like a tree. 

A small part of him still desperately wants to know who they were. He wanted to know where they were, and why he was left alone and with only vague memories of them. 

It gave him a headache to think too much about it, but if he tried hard enough he could see flashes of different faces. Blue eyes and golden hair, or matching wrinkled skin and mirthful smiles. Sometimes he saw a face that he somehow knew looked exactly like his, with curly hair and mocha eyes. Every time he saw them a deep ache settled in his chest and he found himself missing faces he didn't even know, and people he had never met. 

That was then, though. This is now, and now is a small brick house that had seemingly just appeared twenty feet in front of him. 

This _had_ to be a trick. There was no way some flimsy-ass red brick structure could have survived the torment this planet had been through. 

But when he finally arrived at the house, he ran his fingers across it and found the feeling to be all too real. He relished in the sensation: so different from the thin air that weaved through his hands. When had he become that starved just to _feel_ something besides what was underneath his feet?

He rounded the structure, to the massive hole in the wall on the opposite side of him. It was bright, between no roof and the three walls that had managed to stay fairly intact had holes for windows. There was no furniture, only piles of broken bricks. However, as he turned to duck back out a piece of yellowing paper caught his eye. 

It was sitting near the intersection of two walls, stuck to the wall with an adhesive of some sort. The ink was faded but he could see that not only was written in a language long dead, but it was something he knew he had learned long ago. 

The note had two sentences: the first was easy enough to comprehend, a traveling spell. The second, however, was some sort of code. Something that he had felt he had seen before but had no knowledge of how to solve it. 

He didn't bother to try and make sense of what either of them meant. The man was just relieved to have found something of interest. 

Without so much as a second thought, he read the spell out loud. A vaguely familiar tingle ran through his veins up to his fingertips, and for a moment after the feeling left his body, nothing happened.

Then he was thrown back by a force pushing on the center of his chest. Colors flashed around him and he felt weightless until he found himself hitting soft ground, the moment over as soon as it had begun.

He lifted his head to look down at his hand and the green land tangled in his fingers. _Grass_. 

A click brought his attention to a woman with fiery red hair standing over him and pointing a shotgun to the space between his eyes. He knew that face.

_Wendy?!_

Green eyes widened in disbelief as pale, freckled hands lowered the gun, "Dipper?!"

_Dipper._

His name was Dipper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not super happy with how this turned out but ok. 
> 
> Might edit this later idk, but I will be writing another part to this.


End file.
